Love Hurts
by MouseDragon
Summary: Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, twins, best friends, brothers. But when the inevitable happens, can a new bond save an old one?
1. Chapter 1

Hmmm, another side story... Gosh, life is stinky... I wrecked my car today. IDIOT RAN A STOP SIGN AND WHAM. Fortunatly, for gas money reasons, it wasnt my Cougar they hit, but my Mazda is totally slagged. Yes, I said slagged. Am I ok? Yep. Fine. The Mazda 626 LX is a damned good car. Kept me super safe, killed itself in the process. Poor baby... Its ok, Cougar will be happy to drive me... If I give him Premium Gasoline... See, thats the problem with hot rods... They complain when you dont put high octane fuel in them. As if his crappy steering wasnt bad enough. Yes I said he. My 1968 Mercury Cougar is male and Im pretty sure he's a transformer, hiding because he doesnt like me. Of course he doesnt like me. I wouldnt like me either if I was a car. Im not a nice person. I like to rip things out, take them apart and put them back in in ways that make Ratchet look friendly. Anyhoo... Im getting off topic. I had a beautiful idea for a story... Im sure its been done before. Creative flow from this, comes from Fur Elise, techno remix, dunno who its by. Sounds like DJ Sammy. MASH BANG BOOM CRUNCH SMASH. IM MEAN!

Chapter 1, Good Morning Sunshine!

Sunstreaker was dreaming of a beautiful girl. She was wearing those skimpy torn blue denim shorts that showed just enough to make your drool over the shape of her butt and a purple bikini top that barely covered her beautiful breasts as she leaned over him with a soapy sponge, tenderly... Beating him with it? With a snort he shuddered out of stasis to find said beautiful girl, kicking his hub cap repeatedly. Groaning he attempted to back over her foot, only to have her roll onto his hood and slam her elbow into it. The sound of his twin laughing, ended abruptly when she kicked him as well.

Sideswipe "HEY!"

Sunstreaker grumbled "Holly, do the words plasmatomically gonna FRY YOUR ASS if you dont stop abusing me mean anything to you?"

"Do the words radiator flush mean anything to you Sunny?"

"CHILDREN! We are late for class."

Sunstreaker, had he been in robot form, would have rolled his eyes at the red headed girl that looked almost identical to the one shoving her books into his back seat after kicking his door until he opened it, was coming down the walk.

Sideswipe, cheerfully popping open his driver side door for her without a single complaint "Morning beautiful."

It had been eight glorious months since the twins had found the twins. A match made in heaven, Holly and Heather Burke were so perfect for Sideswipe and Sunstreaker it was almost scary.

Inspite of himself, Sunstreaker shivered when Holly planted a kiss on his steering wheel. "Good morning Sunshine." Primus she knew how to ruin a mood.

Sunstreaker, cheerfully as he tore out of the driveway after his twin so fast it slammed her back against the seat, taking out the mailbox with his rear bumper, yet again "Good morning mega bitch"

Sideswipe, chuckling "Ah, love. Isnt it beautiful?"

Heather, rolling her eyes "Think they'll ever stop? Im getting sick of replacing that mailbox."

Sideswipe "You could always get a P.O box, though knowing Sunny, he might take out the post office."

The red head in his front seat laughed "New meaning to the word going postal."

Sideswipe swerved gracefully out of the way as his brother forcefully took the lead, rapidly gaining speed, the pissed off yellow lamborghini went up on two tires and stayed that way.

Heather, staring in awe "Holy shit, I wonder what she did this time..."

Sideswipe, groaning "She threatened to spray paint him pink..."

Heather giggled "God. Lets go get breakfast and meet them at school. They wont notice we're gone"

Sideswipe "Throw in wax and Im in."

Heather, grinning as Sunstreaker took off down the road, breaking every speed limit known to man "Deal"

Sideswipe took a left and merged onto the freeway, heading for Denny's. If only he had known...

Sunstreaker was having a blast. Holly's death grip on his steering wheel was suprisingly erotic. The fact that she was swearing at him was even more erotic. He continued to gain speed, reaching 250mph and staying there as he ripped down the country road infront of them. So caught up in throwing insults back at her, he didnt notice the semi truck pulling out infront of him until it was far too late to stop.

Heather squealed as Sideswipe suddenly flipped a bitch in the middle of the freeway and began swerving violently around oncoming traffic at 200mph.

Heather, yelling "SIDES HAVE YOU LOST YOUR..."

Sideswipe, his voice full of fear "Sunny hit something..."

Heather's green eyes widened "Is..."

Sideswipe, jerking off the road and driving through a feild, rapidly gaining speed "I dont know... "

Heather, her voice small "Get there..."

The last concious action of Sunstreaker, was to transform around Holly, pulling every bit of himself that he could into a protective cacoon around her as his world exploded in sharp, white pain and disapeared. 


	2. Chapter 2

Squee, chapter 2. Boy oh boy, that got your attention! HA! Cliffhangers are my specialty, ask anyone who reads my stories. So yeah, I dont own transformers or Denny's, though for the amount of times I've eaten at Denny's I should... Hello Anime Fanatic. Its like a cosplay tradition to live at Denny's. YUMMY VANILLA CAPPACINO'S AND PANCAKES AT 2AM! YAY FOR DENNY'S!

Chapter 2, a voice in the darkness

"S...Sunshine...He...Help...I..."

He knew that voice... He knew her... He loved her... Oh how he loved her...

"Holly..."

"Sunshine...I...I'm scared..."

"I'm an idiot... Im sorry..."

"Sunshine... I love you..."

"...Dont think Im gonna make it this time..."

Two voices yelled in unison, her voice blending with the voice of the one he had been bonded to since the dawn of his sparking "Dont leave me!"

"Holly...You have to...Take care of...Sides...Need him...To...Be ok..."

He felt Sideswipe reaching for him, then slipping away, he paniced, grabbing frantically... "NO! SIDES! CANT LEAVE...HELP ME!"

"SUNNY NO!"

Suddenly, something wrapped around the fraying bond he held with his twin, something strong and warm and he knew her... he loved her... oh how he loved her... There in that darkness, two bonds met and merged, forever connecting spark and heart.

Optimus Prime had a problem. It was in the form of the 6am news, which showed blurred images of a giant red robot, picking up a massive silver and yellow ball that had the appearance of a piece of crumpled tin foil, which had been folded between the mangled sides of a bent tractor trailer, then turning with red eyes to look at the camara, before aiming a cannon at it and blowing it out of existance. Eventually, the actions of said autobot, would have to be dealt with. But right now, he simply could not find it in his spark. As he saw the look of barely masked horror on Ratchet's face as he struggled to make heads or tails of the remains of what they could only assume was the remains of Sunstreaker and the homicidal prankster curled in a fetal position around the sobbing human he refused to allow them to remove from his hand, rocking back and forth in the corner, Optimus Prime wished not for the first time that he wasnt the leader of the autobots. Keeping his voice soft, he crouched beside Sideswipe, whose once blue optics remained an eerie shade of red. "Sideswipe... I need to know what happened."

To Optimus Prime's relief, Sideswipe, not looking at him, opened his hand. His relief was short lived, when he realized the girl laying limply there was Heather Burke. 

Sideswipe, streaks of blue forming down his cheeks, in a broken whisper "They... Saved us..." 

Optimus gently, nonthreateningly took the human from Sideswipe "I need more then that Sides..."

Sideswipe pointed slowly to the mangled mess of his brother, then to his chest, then to the little human in Optimus's hand and whispered "Spark...Bonded...Them...To...Us"

Optimus almost offlined with shock as he realized what Sideswipe was saying "Holly is inside... "

Sideswipe nodded.

Optimus, fighting back the urge to empty his energon processor, he got up, making his way to Ratchet.

Ratchet "Optimus... The spark reading from Sunstreaker... It was fading and then suddenly it flared. He's alive..."

Optimus "Can you save him?"

Ratchet, his own spark heavy "I dont know... He will need a spark transfer, if I can cut through the ball he's somehow transformed himself into without offlining him I may be able to get his spark out in time for a protoform transfer."

Optimus "Ratchet, Holly is inside..."

Ratchet visably winced "That explains why he's like that... He was probably trying to sheild her from the impact... I doubt she's still alive Optimus...I'm not picking up on any signs of biological life."

Optimus, almost feeling vile "Get Sunstreaker's spark first... When you are done with that, see to Heather. Then retrieve the body inside. Holly deserves a decent funeral. "

Ratchet nodded, not for the first time wishing he wasnt who he was. "Yes sir."

With a heavy sigh, the medic got to work unfolding the crushed remains that had once been Sunstreaker. 


End file.
